The Miko and the Demon Lord
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome has fallen in love with Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru with her.They soon mate and now are expecting twins.but something happens..completed
1. Chapter 1

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**Auther's here it is everyone my new revised Miko and the Demon Lord.I did not know which story I would get done first but I guss this one is it.I also would like to thank my best friend Yuki-Onee-sama for editing it for has a great story out called The Mikos Taiyoukai,so please go and check it I hope you all enjoy this next story **

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

This is a story based on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. It has been four years since Kagome first fell down the well and she is still traveling with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. As of lately, Kagome has been losing her feelings towards Inuyasha and has fallen in love with someone else. And that someone else is none other than Inuyasha's older, Taiyoukai brother Sesshoumaru. Every time she sees him her mind goes blank and she has trouble finding words .The one thing Kagome does not know is that Sesshoumaru is in love with her, too. Please note that this story was edited by Yuki-Onee-sama.! Now, enjoy!

--

We had all been traveling since sunrise. It is now noon and we are all lagging behind our normal pace. I looked around and to see that I'm not the only one feeling the miles we've done. The others are all showing signs of strain as well. At least, everyone but Inuyasha that is.

"Inuyasha," I said, "can we stop for a short break please? Everyone is tired."

I caught Inuyasha muttering under his breath, "Weak little humans."

That immediately got me mad so I yelled, "We are not weak humans, Inu-baka!! If it wasn't for me you'd still be pinned to the Goshinboku or dead! So stop being such an idiot!"

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed. "Rest if you want but I'm going ahead. I'll be back soon."

He leapt off into the trees, leaving the rest of us to set up camp. I boiled up some instant ramen for everyone and it was devoured up almost instantaneously. After the meal, everyone lay down for a small nap. Miroku attempted to sleep next to Sango but was discouraged by her steely gaze. Disgruntled, he had to settle for sleeping by Shippo.

The group fell asleep in about five minutes flat but I stayed up, not feeling sleepy. I soon felt something rubbing against my legs and looked down to see Sango's fiery two-tailed demon cat, Kirara.

"Can you watch over them, Kirara?" I whispered to her. "I need to go somewhere."

Kirara meowed in a confirmative tone and I grabbed my bag after thanking her. I also picked up my bow and arrows before leaving camp to head into the woods. It was dark, quiet, and most importantly, it allowed me a solitary place to think.

'_Why am I falling in love with Sesshomaru?_' I thought, tramping through the woods. The last beams of sunlight hit my face now and then.

'_You haven't just started to fall in love with him. It's been there ever since you first laid eyes on him,_' a voice in the back of my head whispered. '_He is also much stronger than Inuyasha._'

'_Who the heck are you?!_' I thought, alarmed. Surely hearing voices in your head was a sign of madness?

'_You, dummy,_' the voice replied. '_I'm your conscience._'

'_I can talk to my conscience?_' I asked.

'_You're a __**priestess**__. You have to be in touch with your inner soul,_' it explained.

'_You do have a point. On both aspects, I mean._' I stepped over a tree root and shifted my backpack to a more comfortable position.

'_I know I do,_' was the smug reply.

'_So what do I do?_' I pleaded to it. '_Agh. Wait. Why am I asking questions to myself? I won't even know the answers!_'

But before my conscience could answer, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. I immediately sprinted towards the direction it came from and soon came to startling sight. Rin, the little girl who I saw travel with Sesshoumaru, was cornered against a tree with about ten panther demons staring her down.

Determined, to help my young friend, I pulled an arrow out of my case and notched it. I aimed it into their midst and called out, "Leave her alone unless you have a death wish!"

The panther demons jumped and turned around to see me glaring at them. They all burst into a hideous laughter.

"Why should we be scared of you, human?" one of them sneered.

"I'm a miko," I said.

"Oh yeah?" another one said. "Well I'm a pussy cat!" Their laughter continued as the small child wimpered.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're hilarious. Anything other wisecracks you wanna throw at me?"

"If you're really a miko, show us," a third panther commanded.

"You'll regret that," I warned.

I pulled the bowstring taut and released it with a loud _twang_. Pink spiritual energy started to gather at the tip and the arrow flew straight into the midst of the demons, instantly slaying eight.

"Go," I said. "I'll spare your lives for now but if I _ever_ see you threaten or go near this girl again, I can assure you that I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot."

The two remaining panthers promptly fled, leaving me alone with a terrified Rin. I hitched my bow back onto my shoulder and ran over to her. I fell to my knees and drew her into a small hug before holding her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"Rin," I said, "why are you all alone? Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Much to my alarm, Rin started to cry.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is badly hurt," she sobbed.

I felt my heart wrench and I found myself saying, "Take me to him, Rin."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!" Rin cried, even though I hadn't said anything to merit that.

She took my hand and ran off into the forest in a headlong sprint, dragging me behind her. Apparently, we had no time to waste. I picked up my own feet and started to run beside her. We kept up this pace until we reached a clearing that was strewn with panther demon bodies. In the middle of the carnage was a white figure and it was to this figure that Rin ran towards.

As we got closer, I began to recognize the figure lying on the ground for Sesshoumaru and by the time I had gotten there, I saw that he was badly injured with grazes, cuts, and even deep slash wounds all over his body.

"Rin, where are Jaken and Ah-Un?" I asked, not being able to see the two. They were always close by the Taiyoukai. Or Jaken was, anyway.

"They're a small distance away from here," Rin answered, sniffling a bit.

"Go get them," I directed her. "We'll have to move Sesshoumaru so we need all the help we can get." By now I was inspecting the young man's wounds in much despair.

"OK, Kagome-sama," Rin said.

Rin ran off while I was left alone to investigate the true extent of the demon lord's injuries. I noticed that his armor was completely broken off and practically crumbled to dust. I removed the rest of the armor along with his Tokijin and Tensaiga. I placed the objects by my side and slipped off his robe, trying not to blush. I gasped as I saw a gaping, bloody wound in his chest and another on his hip.

I opened my yellow backpack and took out my trusty first aid kit. I took out a roll of bandages and began to dress his wounds, trying not to move him too much. When I finished, I put the first aid kit back in my bag along with Sesshoumaru's two swords. Afterwards, I spotted Ah-Un in the sky and strapped my backpack on while waiting for the demon to land.

I attempted to pick up Sesshoumaru from behind and somehow managed to lug him onto Ah-Un's back and I got on behind him.

"Up, Ah-Un," Rin commanded.

Ah-Un took to the sky with a gentle jolt.

"Where do you want to take Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome san?" Rin asked me.

"I can't take him back to my friends," I mused, "so we'll find a nice, warm, snug cave that we can stay in."

"OK, Kagome san," Rin agreed.

I should probably mention by now that Jaken was still staring at Sesshoumaru, speechlessly.

So for the next couple of hours, we searched for a cave from the air. I finally spotted one that seemed to be okay and called,

"Ah-Un, there's a cave down there. Mind landing?"

Ah-Un immediately started to descend and landed outside. I slid off his back and took the reins in my hand to lead him inside the cave. It was the perfect size and not too damp. I bade Ah-Un to sit down and he did, allowing me to again pick up Sesshoumaru to prop him up against the wall.

"Come, Master Jaken," Rin said, dragging a still dumfounded Jaken out of the cave along with Ah-Un, leaving me alone with Sesshoumaru.

I took off his shirt and checked his wounds again, bandaging them again as I saw fit. I then put his shirt back on before sitting next to him. I couldn't help staring at him as he was so beautiful even asleep.

'_I would love to run my hands across that crescent moon,_' I thought, sighing. '_Oh man, is he hot._'

'_Kiss him then,_' the inner voice commanded.

'_I will not take advantage of him when he is asleep,_' I thought back firmly.

'_Fine. Don't blame me if this is the only chance you have to ever kiss the guy you love,_' was the snotty reply.

'_Whatever,_' I thought back, rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe I was having an argument with…myself. I was arguing with myself, wasn't I?

As I was debating this, I noticed that Sesshoumaru was starting to stir so I backed away a little to give him some space. I didn't want him to think I was a panther demon and then attack me. That would not end well. For me that is.

He opened his gorgeous amber eyes slowly and looked at me for a moment before saying,

"Miko, what are you doing here?"

'_Some greeting for someone who just bandaged you up_,' I thought. I replied aloud,

"I found Rin being attacked by panther demons. I scared them off and she told me you were hurt so I went to check and bandaged up your wounds. We brought you here after Rin fetched Ah-Un and Jaken."

"Why aren't you with that hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He's getting on my nerves and I hate him," I said bluntly. I quickly blushed as I realized what I had just said.

"Why?" I could tell his curiosity was piqued.

'_Why so interested?_' I swallowed my nerves and said,

"He's been running to Kikyo lately and I've been getting fed up with that. I used to love him. Or at least I _thought_ I did." I was blabbering on now. "I've put up with his bullheadedness long enough but you know what the weird thing is? I'm in love with someone else." I blushed hotly at that. Why had my mouth run away on me? Damn my hormones.

"Who might this be?" Now Sesshoumaru was really curious, I could see it in his eyes.

"I... umm, can't tell you," I replied quickly. I then smacked myself mentally. '_Real smooth, Kagome._'

"Fare enough, miko," Sesshoumaru said, shifting himself to a more comfortable position.

"My name is Kagome," I said, "not miko. Please remember that."

"Kagome it is then," Sesshoumaru repeated, sounding slightly amused.

I looked somewhere else and played with my thumbs. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A slight amount." Sesshoumaru drew up to a sitting position next to me. "I'm wondering about something though."

"Shoot. Uh, not literally though," I added hurriedly.

"Why would you help me, an enemy?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're Inuyasha's enemy, not mine," I answered. '_That's actually smart Nice job Kagome!_'

"Why did you protect Inuyasha back then?" Sesshoumaru persisted.

'_What is it with these questions damnit!?_' I took a breath and replied,

"because I didn't know any better then."

"Know any better about what?"

"About you," I elaborated a little.

I turned my head at this so he couldn't see that I was blushing hotly. I felt a hand come under my chin and turn my head. I faced the demon lord a bit unwillingly as I was still blushing deeply. Those beautiful amber eyes weren't helping matters either.

"Why are you blushing, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru inquired smugly.

"Well, uh, um," I stammered. "You see, er, it's b-because, uh—" '_Oh yeah. Real eloquent of you._'

I trailed off, unable to find a good reason. The blush lingered, though, and it only got worse when Sesshoumaru suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I was momentarily shocked but soon got over it and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him back. He pulled back after a few moments, leaving me slightly disappointed but also elated.

"Why?" was the only thing I could think of asking.

"Because I wanted to," Sesshoumaru replied curtly, turning away.

"But I'm just a human," I said, looking down at the ground.

"No, you're no ordinary human," Sesshoumaru objected. "You're a miko and if they're strong enough, they can live as long as demons."

"Well, um, thanks I guess," I mumbled.

"Aren't you going back to Inuyasha and your other friends?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I guess," I said reluctantly. "I don't want to leave you, though."

"Then why don't you come with me then?" he suggested.

"That'd be great!" I said before thinking._ Damnit Kagome! Fix that mouth of yours! _

"Perfect." Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, much to my alarm.

"Your wounds!" I warned, springing up as well.

"Demons heal faster than humans." Sesshoumaru brushed my worry off. "These measly injuries will be completely gone by tomorrow."

I remembered that Inuyasha's wounds had also healed extremely quickly due to his demon nature and said, "Oh. Right."

Sesshoumaru led the way out of the cave and I followed, picking up my backpack. We walked down the small mountain the cave had been on and entered a flower garden where we found Rin chasing Jaken and Ah-Un sitting on the sidelines. We walked forwards and Rin spotted us. She promptly cut her game short and made a beeline straight to us.

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome san," she said courteously. "Are you feeling better, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Fine, Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken waddled over with a flower crown on his head. I had trouble stifling my giggles and had to turn my head to be sure the small imp-like demon wasn't offended.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said, bowing.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said curtly.

"Sesshoumaru.." I said shyly.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru!" Jaken objected loudly, waving the staff he always carried around frantically.

"Yes mik-- Kagome?" Sesshoumaru turned to me, ignoring Jaken.

"May I go see my friends and explain what I'm doing? So that they don't worry?" I asked.

"You may but I'm coming with you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright…. But why?" I said, puzzled.

"Because," Sesshoumaru said mysteriously, obviously ending the conversation.

"Okaaaay," I said slowly, still puzzled. I then turned to the girl and the small demon and said, "Rin, Jaken, get on Ah-Un."

"Impudent wench," Jaken huffed. But he did as he was told and climbed up after Rin.

Sesshoumaru himself created a demonic cloud under his feet and held out his hand. "Come."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, stepping on the cloud after him. I clung to him as he suddenly took off.

In no time at all, we had made it to my friends' camp due to Sesshoumaru's strong nose. We landed a small distance away from it so they wouldn't assume the worst.

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment before saying,

"Inuyasha and the dead clay pot are here as well as your friends."

"Kikyo?" I felt a slight pang of anger before remembering that I didn't love Inuyasha anymore. "Ah. Who cares? I certainly don't."

"Rin, Jaken, stay on Ah-Un and take to the sky," Sesshoumaru said. "Try to stay out of sight."

"Yes, my Lord," both of them replied dutifully before doing as they were told.

Sesshoumaru and I started to head to the camp and when we got there, I wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha wielding his Tetsuaiga in a threatening manner with everyone behind him and holding their weapons at the ready. But then the others saw me and lowered their weapons slightly.

"What are you doing with him, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. "You know he's—"

"Dangerous?" I interrupted. "To you maybe but not to me. Put down Tetsuaiga, Inuyasha. He won't do anything."

Inuyasha looked at me skeptically but the others lowered their weapons completely and took the short distance between us easily. Shippo immediately hopped on my shoulder.

"Where were you, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "We missed you." He then added quietly, "Inuyasha hurt me a lot, too."

"Well that's not very nice of him," I said reprovingly. "But he does know what he gets if he does that." I opened my mouth to say "osuwari" but noticed with surprise that the beads around his neck were gone. I couldn't help but release a small gasp.

Inuyasha laughed slightly and said, "I had Kikyo take them off for me so no more 'osuwari's."

I glared at him. "Fine. But I do have another way."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Would I really tell you?" I shot back.

"Fine." Inuyasha set the Tetsuaiga slightly aside but didn't sheath it. "Maybe you can explain to me why you're with Sesshoumaru."

"Because I helped him."

"How? And why would you help _him_?"

Sesshoumaru stepped in at this point, tired of being spoken of rudely. "That's none of your business, hanyou."

"Don't tell me that it's none of my business, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha snapped, lacing his elder brother's name with hatred. "She's in my group and she will tell me."

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru let a smug smile play at his lips. "You might be interested to know that she's no longer traveling with you."

"Really." Inuyasha snorted. "Like I'll believe _that._"

"Umm, Inuyasha…it's true," I said. "Sesshoumaru invited me to travel with him and I accepted. You guys can come, too, if you want," I added to my other friends.

"I'll come with you then, Kagome," Shippo said.

"Great." I smiled at the small fox demon.

"Great!" Shippo yelled. He jumped off my shoulder and sprang over to Inuyasha. He brought up his hand and brought it down to release a bluish fire, shouting, "Fox Fire!"

The bluish fire enveloped Inuyasha and when it disappeared, he was burnt in several places. Shippo jumped back up onto my shoulder, evidently fearing Inuyasha's wrath.

"Why, you little runt," I heard someone else say. I looked around before seeing Kikyo behind Inuyasha.

I felt a flare of anger surge up within me. "Don't talk about my friend that way, you dead clay pot."

"Don't talk about Kikyo like that," Inuyasha snapped.

"I'll do whatever I want, Inuyasha, and you can't stop me," I retorted. I turned my back to him and looked at my other friends. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes" and "Why not" were the replies.

Kirara transformed in a blaze of fire. Miroku and Sango hopped on her back and took off after I pointed to where Ah-Un was flying out of sight. I looked back to ask Sesshoumaru to leave when I shut my mouth upon seeing that he and Inuyasha were fighting with their swords.

I let out a breath of frustration before summoning my miko powers in my right hand. I focused them and let them out in Inuyasha's direction, careful not to hit Sesshoumaru. They hit him straight in the chest and knocked him back into a tree. A closer look revealed that he was unconscious.

Sesshoumaru put Tokijin away and summoned his demonic cloud. I got on after him and we left Kikyo and Inuyasha behind. We met the others in the sky.

"Follow me," Sesshoumaru directed.

He took off to the west and the others followed us. After a couple of hours of hard flying, we entered the realms that belonged to Sesshoumaru and we started to descend. We landed in a clearing and I set up a small campfire while the others prepared camp. I heated up some ramen and gave it to the others. Even Sesshoumaru's group tried some and expressed their approval.

"Sango, do you want to come to a hot spring?" I asked her when she finished eating.

"Sure." Sango nodded and shot Miroku a glare that made it clear to him that spying wouldn't be appreciated.

"Can Rin come, too?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"That is your decision." Sesshoumaru waved his hand, giving Rin his permission.

We three left the camp and found the hot spring that we had spied from the air earlier. We each hid behind a bush and undressed before slipping into the hot water with a sigh of relief.

After a couple of minutes, Sango broke the silence. "I didn't say anything before because it wasn't the right time but why are we traveling with Sesshoumaru now? I thought you…" She shot me a vague look that I took to mean that she was talking about me loving Inuyasha.

I ignored the look and said, "I told him how Inuyasha was acting and he said that we could travel with him."

"Did you know that when you were gone Inuyasha came back with Kikyo?" Sango said in a hushed tone. "He said that they were mates. I never thought it was possible of him."

"I don't care," I said loftily. I smiled at Sango's incredulous expression. "No really. I don't care. I've fallen out of love with him. I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Sango was hanging on my words.

"Sesshoumaru," I whispered. I had no qualms about telling Sango as I knew she would be tight-lipped about whatever I told her.

Sango's eyes widened. " A…are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Well, he is better than Inuyasha," Sango mused thoughtfully. "I can say that he won't go running off after another woman every five seconds either. Like a certain perverted monk I know," she muttered.

I laughed. "You're right. He so totally doesn't do that."

After roughly half an hour, we headed back to camp. We found the others talking and Sango sat herself down by Miroku; Rin huddled over by Shippo; I sat next to Sesshoumaru quite comfortably.

In another hour or so, Rin and Shippo had fallen asleep and were leaning against Ah-Un and Kirara respectively. The two tame demons had also fallen asleep. Miroku and Sango followed soon after and I had to stifle my giggles upon seeing the two of them leaning against each other and propped up against a tree. It was so cute.

"Kagome, you should sleep, as the others do," Sesshoumaru suggested after a small silence.

"Maybe I will," I agree sleepily.

I lay down against the tree I had been sitting with and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep, sleeping easily in the knowledge that Sesshoumaru was watching over camp. Perhaps, this was the beginning of a new journey for me.

**That was chapter 1.I hope you all enjoyed reading review if you did.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

The Miko and the Demon Lord

**Ok well here is chapter 2**.** I hope you all like to let you all know I will not** **be able to update this for a things I have planned** ** for quite** **some time are here and I will not have the time to update. I am so sorry I truly am go to my profile and read it , there is something in there I think you would all like to read.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up this morning to hear yelling and I recognized the voices as Sesshoumaru and Kouga. I sat up and I found Kouga standing in front of Sesshoumaru and yelling at him. So I got up and spoke up,

"Kouga what do you want?" Kouga stopped yelling at the dog demon and looked over at me,

"Kagome what are you doing with mutt face's older brother?"

"I am here with him because he is a lot nicer to me than Inuyasha is and besides, he's got his little clay pot to entertain himself with."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly at the comment as I glanced over.

"Well why don't you come with me? I mean you are my woman." That hit a nerve. I was so sick and tired of Kouga calling me his woman and so I walked right over to him and cried,

"KOUGA!! I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN NOW GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Kouga backed down because of my yelling and after he had finally composed himself, he said,

"Ok Kagome, but can we at least be friends? That is, until I one day win your heart!"

I sighed quietly. "Yes Kouga, we can be friends."

"Ok, well I better get going. I left the others back at the den," Kouga smiled at me, but growled at Sesshoumaru and then turned to leave.

"Ok, bye Kouga,**(. or !)**" with that, Kouga took off running in a whirlwind. I looked around and found no one else around, so I looked over at the dog demon and wondered,

"Where is everyone?"

"On their way to my castle."

"And why aren't we with them?"

"Because you were sleeping and I told them to go on ahead."

"Oh, I see. Thanks." I was relieved. Seconds passed and he walked over to me. Sesshoumaru put his finger under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking at him.

"But there was another reason I told them to go on ahead," Sesshoumaru whispered. I gulped,

"What was it?" He leaned down enough so that our noses were inches away from each other. My heart began pounding loudly in my chest. Sesshoumaru finally captured my lips in a soft kiss. After I got over the shock, I wrapped my arms around his neck and eagerly deepening the kiss. He pulled away for a couple minutes due to the lack of oxygen and looked down into my eyes,

"I love you Kagome and I hope you love me too." He smiled softly at me, his golden eyes shining

" I…I love you too Sesshoumaru. I really love you with all my heart." I smiled genuinely at him as he once again leaned closer.

"Well, that's good then…" We kissed again, but this time with more passion, he ran his hands up and down my sides and wrapped them around me. Sesshoumaru pulled me closer and I just realized that he wasn't wearing his armor on and I was able to easily tangle my hands in his long, silver hair. We stayed like that until we had to break apart for some air. Sesshoumaru looked into my eyes for a while before he stood up from the bed,

"I think we should be going love."

"Okay…..Sesshy."

"What was that name you just called me?"

"It's the new nickname I thought of for you, do you like it?"

Sesshoumaru stared at me quizzically as I smiled in return. He sighed and put on his armor. Soon, he made his demonic cloud appear and we both got on and he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, securing me against his chest. We took off into the sky, heading to the west.

We traveled for about 6 hours until I saw a giant building about 4 miles away. As we got closer, I notice it as a palace; it's white walls with a giant garden in the middle. There were huge buildings on each side of the castle.

"Sesshy, it's beautiful!"…I whispered in awe.

"Why thank you, Kagome." He replied .

We landed in the gardens were we found everyone all ready there. Their mouths hanging open in awe, all except for Rin, Jaken, and Ah-un.

"Jaken, please escort the guests to their rooms."

"Yes, right away m'Lord," Jaken bowed to Sesshoumaru, but soon turned to the others and barked,

"Follow me," The little green youkai began leading the way, Sango and the others followed him. Once they disappeared around the corner, Sesshoumaru turned to look at me and said,

"Follow me Kagome."

"Oh, sure**.**" and so I followed him through another door and down a long hall until we came to a room where space was wide enough to fit about 20 people in it and I looked up at the dog demon beside me and replied curiously,

"Where are we?"

"This is a secret chamber; it is used if there is an attack upon the castle."

"Why did you show me this?" I wondered, walking around the room.

"Because I have been planning an all-out attack on Naraku."

"If you don't mind me asking, when will the attack happen?"

"In about a week… but it could be less since Naraku's not the type to keep promises or miss any early chances in taking me down. So we have to be on guard everyday in case that happens."

"Is there any way that we can help?" I asked, stopping in front of Sesshoumaru who looked down at me, transfixed.

"Yes, that is if you want to. But I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't, at least not when I'm at your side. I'll tell the others of the situation," I added and Sesshoumaru nodded slightly,

"Since we've all gotten that settled, let's go." we walked back out of the long tunnel and out into the gardens and then through the doors that the others had earlier went through. I followed him up a couple of flights and down the hallways until we came to a stop at a door. Sesshoumaru opened it and motioned for me to go through and so I walked in and found it to be a study there. The room was filled with bookshelves of old documents on every wall and in the middle of the room, there was an oak desk with a fireplace on one side, a couple chairs in front of it. There was also a set of balcony doors right behind it. He went over and sat down behind the desk and stated, gesturing to the seat across from him,

"Please sit down, Kagome."

"Alright." so I went over and sat down on one of the chairs and then a knock came at the door.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru replied and the door opened, revealing a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She bowed and replied,

"Yes milord?"

"Call the guests,"

"Yes milord," she bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I looked at Sesshoumaru a bit confused,

"Why do you need to send for my friends?"

"I have planned that it would be smart it would be to tell them now, since we have the time," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Sesshoumaru," I blushed. We waited for a couple minutes and another knock came at the door.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru replied yet again. The door opened and the servant girl from before came in, followed by the others. She then bowed and stated,

"I did as you ordered milord."

"You may go now."

"Yes, milord," she bowed again and left. The others came over and sat down as well and Sango spoke up,

"What is it, that you want Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, as I was telling Kagome, I have a plan to kill Naraku and I wanted you all here to listen to the plan."

"Oh…alright, then, let's hear it."

So there we sat for hours, discussing and explaining the plan. We finally stopped talking when we noticed it was dark out so we all got up but Sesshoumaru and walked out of his study and into the hall. The others started to leave towards their rooms and Sango noticed that I was not following,

"Are you coming, Kagome?"

"No, I think I am going to go back in," I stated.

"Ok see you in the morning. Night, Kagome."

"Good night and you too." Then Sango left towards her room and I opened the door and walked back into the study, shutting the door and Sesshoumaru looked up, he was quite surprised.

"Why are you still here, Kagome? I thought that you went to bed?"

"I'm not tired at the moment," I stated, sitting back in front of the dog demon.

"If you're sure," Sesshoumaru sighed, he looked back down at the work he had in front of him and continued working. Curiously, I walked over beside him and looked down at it,

"Can I help you?" I asked hands behind my back.

"If you please," Sesshoumaru replied without ever taking his eyes off the documents in front of him.

"Ok!" I was very happy that Sesshoumaru would let me help him with his work, so I pulled up a chair beside him and started to look through some scrolls and began to do some of the work. Time ticked by and before we knew it, we were done and the plan was all drawn and ready to go. I got up, stretched and a small yawn made its way past my lips. I looked down and our eyes met for a few seconds,

"Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome."

Sesshoumaru stood and offered his hand to me and helped me up but as I was getting up, I lost my balance and started to fall. Sesshoumaru caught me and I landed against his chest, blushing like a mad woman. After I caught my breath, I took a step back, my head down not wanting to see his expression and turned to head for the door. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me back against his chest. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Did you like that?" I could feel his smirk and I replied smugly,

"No."

"Then, why are you blushing?" I could definitely note a smirk in that.

"Well I am not used to it," I replied with a slight amusement in my tone.

"Well you have to be," Sesshoumaru said and I could feel him removing himself from me. I turned around at him,

"I know, why don't we go check on Rin?" I suggested. Sesshoumaru just shook his head,

"No, she will be just fine. Ah-un is with her." He began to nuzzle my neck, little mewling sounds came from deep within my throat, I opened my eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru,

"Sesshoumaru I love you with all of my being," I whispered, leaning into his touch.

"And I love you, my beautiful miko." I looked into the beautiful golden eyes of the man I love, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Sesshoumaru also wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back, we both fought for dominance and in the end; Sesshoumaru won. We soon had to break apart for some much needed air and he suddenly asked me,

"Kagome will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

"I… ah…Yes Sesshoumaru, I...I'll be your mate." I blushed as we both leaned in for another kiss and he picked me up bridal style, taking me out of the study and down a couple hallways and up a couple of stairs. We finally came to a silver door, he opened it and walked in, shutting the door closed. He sat me down and I looked around, gasping. There was a giant glass door leading out onto a huge balcony.

Looking around the room some more, I notice that there was also a red oak desk in the corner, a fireplace in the one corner with some seats in front of it. Over to the side was a door and at the final wall, there was also another giant door. Sesshoumaru took my hand and lead me to the door, he opened it and led me inside and I gasped. It was a giant bedroom. There was a giant canopy bed at the main wall with silver sheets on it. To the left of it was another balcony, overlooking the forest. To the right of the balcony were two doors.

"Sesshoumaru your bedroom is huge!" I cried, it was definitely bigger than my room back in my era.

"Why thank you my love."

"You're welcome," he took my hands and led me over to the bed. Sesshoumaru sat me down and took my shoes off, then took his armor and swords off. He sat down and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down so that we were lying down with my back against his chest and I felt his breath against my neck. Sesshoumaru quietly whispered,

"My darling, will you do me the honor of staying with me tonight?"

"I will Sesshoumaru and it's not because you want me to, but it's because I want to." So we lay there for several hours in each other's arms until we finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

_Something was tickling his nose and he unconsciously waved it off, whatever it was and chirping of birds reached his ears. He opened his eyes slowly and adjusted his vision, there was green everywhere with cherry blossom petals floating around by the wind. There in the middle he spotted Kagome, holding their baby boy, Toga. They had decided to name their baby boy after his father. Kagome noticed that he had awakened and walked over to him, almost painfully slow. Her belly was swollen; another baby was to be expected soon._

"_Sesshoumaru, you've finally awaken. This breeze is enough to put even a strong dog demon such as you to sleep," his woman's laugh was cute._

"_Master Sesshoumaru!" It was Rin; she was running towards them, in her hands were a couple of sunflowers, "Miss Kagome suggested that I bring you flowers when you awoke, here!" Rin smiled with a toothy grin. Sesshoumaru took the flowers from the little girl's hand and smiled lightly. His life from his dreams was complete._

**--**

_The field of butterflies and flowers filled her vision, her husband Sesshoumaru sat nestling under the Sakura tree. He was sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly. Rin was over where the sunflowers were, picking them. She cradled her son in the crook of her arm, while her other hand rubbed her swollen belly. Sakura petals floated all around her and a slight breeze tousled her pink hair. A noise of a hakama brushing caught her attention and she looked over at the dog demon. He was stirring in his sleep and opening his eyes to reveal those golden orbs. He looked slightly confused as to where he was._

_She giggled a bit and walked over to her lover, "Sesshoumaru, you've finally awaken. This breeze is enough to put even a strong dog demon such as you to sleep," she joked._

"_Master Sesshoumaru!" the little girl came up next to them and gave Sesshoumaru her handpicked flowers," Miss Kagome suggested that I bring you flowers when you awoke, here! "The dog demon took the flowers and she saw a small smile gracing his features. She sighed. _This dream was the type of perfect dream that Kagome wished would never end. Where their hearts were connected in harmony.

**Ok well there was chapter 2.I got to be getting off.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Auther's Note

**Auther's Note.**

**Hello I publish another chapter I want some more PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.I really need I will not update till I get some I atlest want 13.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**chapter 3**

**Well everyone here is chapter 3.I hope you all like will be no more for a while.I am still writting chapter 4.I do not know ween I will be please go visit my other story called.**

**It is very I guss that is all I half to say.**

* * *

I awoke from the wonderful dream I had last night

I awoke from the wonderful dream I had last night. I looked around the room and found Sesshoumaru still asleep beside me. I quietly got out of bed so as not to wake him and took a couple steps away from the bed. Before I could go any further, I heard a voice reply,

"So you are awake love." I could tell he was smiling smugly at me right now.

"Yes Sesshoumaru," I turned around and faced him and to find him already standing up. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, and then he crashed his lips down on mine in a passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru ran his hands up and down my sides and he pulled me back to the bed, laying me down and the night drifted away. I woke up the next morning and found myself staring into two golden eyes that I fell in love with and I said,

"That was wonderful, my beautiful Sesshoumaru."

"Yes it was, and I have also marked you as my mate," Sesshoumaru replied, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

I blushed hotly while we laid there for a while wrapped up in each others arms until I asked a question that had been on my mind for some time now,

"Sesshoumaru? Could I go back to my era today? I really need to get something there."

"Yes. We may leave immediately."

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru," I kissed his lips and then got out of bed, put on the robe that was discarded on the floor and wondered,

"Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Here," so he led me to a door across the room and opened it. We both walked in and I was stunned at how big it was, there was even an indoor spring inside!

"That door over there leads to the closet, where I already have some kimonos for you."

"Ok thanks," Then he left me to myself as I stripped and got into the water, feeling all my tense muscles relax. I sighed happily.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

I left my room and walked down the hall to one of the guestrooms, I opened the door and walked in, going straight to the bathroom where I stripped off my clothes and got into the tub. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling and thought back to last night,

'_Did that really happen? Are we really mates now?_'

'_**Yeah, you dummy.**_'

'_Who are you?_'

'_**You. I'm your subconscious.**_'

'_Well butt out._'

'_**No.**_'

'_I Lord Sesshoumaru order you._'

'_**I am you, dummy. You can't order me around.**_'

'_Fine, but be quiet._'

'_**Whatever.**_'

The voice in my head settled down and I was able to relax. I stayed for a half-hour and then I got out and grabbed a towel. I dried off and wrapped it around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I headed back to my room to get dressed.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I soaked for a half an hour, and then I scrubbed myself clean before getting out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and dried off and I wrapped the towel around me and I walked over to the door Sesshoumaru told me that is the closet. I opened it and I gasped. The closet was huge and it was a walk-in closet, there were rows and rows of gorgeous kimonos of different colors and designs. I walked in and looked at some of the kimonos.

I found a little pink one with green leaves dabbed around it, I put it on and walked back out of the closet. I went over to the mirror and grabbed a brush and started to brush my hair. I was almost finished when Sesshoumaru came walking in and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and blushed when I noticed he was only wearing a towel. He then walked over to me and looked me up and down and smiled,

"You look beautiful, Kagome,"

"Why thank you Sesshy," I smiled. I finished brushing my hair and he went into the closet. I laid my brush down and walked out of the bathroom and over to the balcony doors. I opened them and closed my eyes, tilting my head back, feeling the afternoon breeze was refreshing. I walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, overlooking the western lands.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

I walked into the closet still seeing her blush in my head, that had made me smirk to myself. I picked out a dark blue kimono with white hexagons on the sleeves. I put it on and walked back out of the closet and found Kagome gone. So I followed her scent out of the room and over to the balcony where the doors were opened. Out on the railing, was Kagome. Quietly, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I heard a small gasp from her and saw her peeking over her shoulder to see who it was,

"Sesshoumaru it's only you. Thank heavens, Sesshy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I chuckled, and said nothing more.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I gasped, scaring the hell out of me. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that it was only Sesshomaru so I cried,

"Sesshoumaru it's only you. Thank heavens, Sesshy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. I relaxed in his arms and we both looked out into the western lands, it was a beautiful sight. Out of nowhere, my stomach growled and I blushed furiously after hearing Sesshomaru laugh. He smirked,

"I think we need to go get you something to eat,"

"Y…yes," he then took my hand and walked out into the hall and down couple flight of stairs. We finally came to the dinning hall, where we sat down as the servants came out with plates of food and set it down in front of us. They bowed and left us to eat our breakfast in silence. It was a nice silence until we were done eating and the servants came out again to take away our plates.

"Let's go to the gardens. I bet that's where everyone else is," I wondered suddenly, Sesshomaru nodded,

"Alright" We walked out of the castle and into the garden where I found everyone and we went over to them. They looked up at us when we arrived,

"Hi guys!" I cried.

"Hi Kagome," everyone replied.

"Hey guys, Sesshoumaru's going to take me back to the well. Don't worry, I'll be back tonight. I just have to tell my family some things and get some stuff," I assured them.

" Sure, don't worry about us, Kagome," Sango replied.

"Ok," Sesshomaru made his demonic cloud appear while we both got on and took to the skies. We flew over to the well in under a half an hour. When we landed, I got off and I turned around, stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Just as I was about to pull away, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips down on mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; we soon had to pull apart for some much-needed air.

"I will wait here for you"

"Ok Sesshy, I'll be going now," I replied, jumping into the well and a pink light engulfed me. Sesshomaru, seeing his Kagome gone, he went and sat down under and Sakura tree. When I jumped into the well, it was only seconds until I finally landed at the bottom of the well and in my time. I climbed up the ladder and once I got out, I walked up three steps and opened the door of the well house. I looked around and everything was the same. I walked over to my house and I opened the door and cried,

" Hello? I'm home!!"

" Kagome? Kagome, is that you?" a voice replied, I almost smiled.

" Yes, mom. I'm home,"

"I'm in the kitchen dear," I walked in and shut the door and walked over to the kitchen where I found my mother at the sink washing some tofu. She wiped her hands on her apron before coming over to me with arms wide open. I hugged her back, few seconds later, we pulled back and I looked up at her,

"Mom? Can we sit down? I have…something to tell you." My mother looked a bit worried,

"Of course, what is it Kagome?" We sat down at the table and I twiddled my fingers,

"Mom… I think I might need a… pregnancy test…" I closed my eyes, afraid of what flitted across my mother's face. A hand gripped mine and I looked up, instead of seeing a shocked face, it was more of like it was bound to happen, one way or another,

"Whose is it?" my mother asked me. I smiled,

"Sesshoumaru's. See mom, we're mates now and I love him and he loves me too."

"That's great, Kagome. The one thing when having a child is that both parents have to be there to give unconditional love to it. I'm glad that you and Sesshomaru are in love. I couldn't be more happier to see you with the person that you love."

" Thanks mom."

"Now go upstairs, while I' get the pregnancy test from the drug store," my mother replied. I felt nervous about it as I nodded and headed upstairs. I waited and waited until the door finally opened.

**KAGOME'S MOM'S POV**

"I can't believe my baby girl might be pregnant and I will be a grandmother, that would be great!" I walked out of the kitchen and through the door. We had a new drug store that was very close to our home open up. I found the newest, highest technology pregnancy test and paid for it. I quickly returned and ran up the stairs. I opened the door and walked in where I found her sitting on the edge of her bed looking very nervous. I smiled reassuring when she looked up at me then the box in my hands.

" Here, why don't you take this into the bathroom, don't worry. I'll be outside. Go on, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and walked into the bathroom.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I heard my mom walking outside the door. I felt so nervous and embarrassed. I mean, it's not like they have condoms in the fudal era, right? And… im a girl! I shouldn't bring them around with me right? A… and even if im pregnant… Sesshoumaru loves me! He would be happy! The door opened and my mother walked in holding a pink box. I wondered, looking up at her face and down at the box, she reassured me with her smile. I could only look nervously at her, wondering if this pregnancy test was going to hurt.

" Here, why don't you take this into the bathroom, don't worry. I'll be outside. Go on, Kagome."

I nodded,

"Ok," then I went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breath and read the instructions. I had to pee on this stick. Great. Embarrassingly, I did and waited for a few minutes for the results to show and when it did, I couldn't contain my blissfulness. I ran out of the bathroom and straight to my mother, hugging her. I cried,

"Mom! I am pregnant!"

"That's great news, honey!" My mother cried, I pulled away after a little bit and she replied happily,

"Well get changed out of your kimono and into some modern clothes because I am taking you shopping for new maternity clothes for when you swell up like a balloon! Haha!!"

"Yay! Thanks, mom!" My mother went over to her room, while I walked over to my walk-in closet and took off my kimono. I discarded it in the laundry basket and got a pair of blue jeans along with a pink tank top. I slipped on a pair of brown boots and walked out and grabbing my purse, which has everything from sunglasses to cell phone to makeup. On the bedside table, I snatched up my car keys and met my mom at the stairs where we headed out to my 2008 Chevy baby blue trailblazer.

Getting into the driver's side, I put the keys into the ignition and started it up. My mother got into the passenger's seat and we both buckled up. Putting the shift into Reverse, I pulled out of the driveway and we started toward the mall. On the way there my mom and I talked about what clothes and things I should buy to take back with me and then she turned to me and said,

"Kagome, how long are you going to stay back there?"

"I was thinking I would come back once every month and maybe I will bring Sesshomaru back with me too." I thought. My mom nodded,

"Ok do you think that you could take stuff with you by yourself? Need any help?"

"No, it's okay."

(after the shopping)

"Okay then. Let's go home, pack it up and be on your way. We don't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting, now could we?" I blushed; the rest of the way was of laughter and gasps. Many items were bought as well as some snacks for Inuyasha and the group. Finally we finished shopping and in the end, I had gotten 10 pairs of jeans, 10 skirts and 20 short sleeved shirts, 8 jackets and 3 suitcases to put it all in. Also I bought a bag for other things. I always had money saved for school, but I had already figured that school would never be an issue. So why not blow it all on clothing?

We then went to one other store and bought 4 pairs of shoes and two matching hats to go with it. By the end of this shopping spree, we were both hungry, so we stopped by a pizza store and got a medium pizza. We sat down at one of the tables provided and began eating. The door jingled open and I heard a familiar voice, I looked up to see my friends and Hojo coming in. I waved them over and they spotted my mother and I and they came over to our table.

Hojo then spotted the suitcase next to me and wondered,

"Kagome, are you going somewhere?"

"Well…" I replied,

"Yeah, Kagome. Come on," my other friends Mia, Kira, Tamma, and Julia said and I thought of something really fast and cried,

" I'm moving to America with my fiancée," and all of their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Really? Who with?" Mia was surprised.

" Uh… someone. You don't know him," I said suddenly.

" Oh okay…but you will come visit us, right?" Hojo said hopefully, I nodded,

"Yes, of course. I will come back once and a while to visit…but I can't do this very often though."

" Oh, okay," Tamma said.

"Okay, well bye Kagome," Julia replied getting the pizza that they ordered while the others left.

"Bye guys," I sighed sadly. We continued eating until we were done, then we walked out of the mall and to my trailblazer. Opening the back, we put our purchases in and I got into the driver's side and we went home. Half-hour later, we arrived home and I parked in the driveway, turning the ignition off.

We brought the things in and got it upstairs to my room where we started packing my things in the suitcases. I took out my yellow backpack and began stuffing some food into it and some first aid kits. I zipped everything up and we both sat at the edge of my bed and I turned to my mom and hugged her.

We sat there for a while talking, until the sound of the front door opening caught our senses. I got up and slung my backpack over my shoulders then on each hand; I grabbed my two suitcases. My mother helped me with the third and we descended downstairs where we met up with Grandpa and Sota. They were both shocked to see me holding suitcases,

" Sis why do you have suitcases?" my little brother Sota wondered. I ruffled his hair and replied,

" Remember Sesshomaru?" Sota nodded,

" Well, I'm pregnant with his baby, so I decided to live with him for the time being," I explained.

" Oh… you'll come visit us right?" Sota wondered,

" of course, I mean, you ARE my family!! Well, bye," I replied. I headed off to the well, my mother followed me.

I threw in my 3 suitcases into the well and the bag that I had on my shoulder. Shifting my backpack so that it was secured on my back, I was about to leap into the well, when I remember that I had forgotten the kimono from Sesshomaru. I ran back to the house and Grandpa and Sota just looked at me weirdly, wondering why I came back. I laughed sheepishly,

"I forgot the kimono."

"Oh," they said in unison. I ran upstairs to fetch the article of clothing and went back downstairs in a hurry. I went over to the well, where Mom was waiting. There I said my final good-byes to her and jumped into the well, a blue light surrounded me and when it disappeared, I appeared at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. I called out if Sesshomaru was around and yet he was when he peeked over the side of the well,

"Could you help me get my stuff?" I replied.

"…" He jumped down and took all three of my suitcases and an extra bag and jumped out. I climbed out of the well using the vines that were provided and I let out a breath. I looked up to Sesshomaru who gave me a look and pointed at my belongings,

"What are…. what is all this stuff?"

"Clothes," I answered and he gave me a confused look.

"But you have kimonos back at the castle."

"Yes, but I also wanted some clothes from my era and believe me none of these are inappropriate and plus since I am… " I covered my mouth immediately before I revealed the secret. He caught what I was about to say and he wanted to know what it was, he approached me, inches away,

"Since you are what, Kagome?"

"Ok…ok. If I tell you, will you be happy?"

"That…depends on what you're going to say." Sesshomaru stated, he didn't want any secrets between them.

"Well I'm…I'm…" I stuttered, trying so hard to get it out.

"You are what?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm pregnant," I had said it…. I said it! I closed my eyes and flinched, waiting for him to say something like 'I don't want a Hanyou!!' and kill me. I peeked and looked up at his face and there were mixed expressions. Then the next thing I knew, Sesshomaru was swinging me around and I held on tight, laughing. He finally put me down on my own two feet and he replied,

"That's great! Since you've been gone, I was thinking about some things."

"Like what?" I wondered,

"Well since Shippo and Rin are both without parents and they're used to us so why don't we adopt them as our children?" Sesshomaru suggested. I thought of that as a great idea,

"That's great Sesshy!" I hugged him and drew back beaming at him,

"Well what are we waiting around for? Let's get back to the castle and tell them the good news!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru made his demonic cloud appear and I put my luggage on it and I got on afterwards. The cloud suddenly lifted and we took to the sky, heading for the castle. We got there soon later and landed in the garden. Sesshomaru immediately picked up the scent of his brother and along with the members of his gang,

"They're in the dinning hall," Sesshomaru announced, I nodded. I got down from the cloud and got my suitcases, Sesshomaru helped me with two of them as the cloud disappeared. We walked into the building and immediately upon arrival, the servants came out.

"Take her things to my room," Sesshomaru ordered them and they took the suitcases and left,

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

He took my hand and we walked to the dining hall where the others were. When we got there every one looked at us, surprised to see us so soon.

"Rin, Shippo after dinner, could we see you in your rooms tonight? We have something to tell you,"

" Uh…sure, Kagome," Shippo replied. Rin nodded,

" Okay!"

The servants came out with our supper and they set it down in front of us, bowed and left. Conversations started to arise and everyone was having a wonderful time during dinner. After a while, once we finished dinner we all got up and went our separate ways. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went up to their rooms, while Sesshomaru and I took Rin and Shippo up to their room and tucked them in. While they got in a comfortable position, we announced the news,

"Well while Kagome was gone, I was thinking that since both of you don't have families of your own, why don't you become our children?" Sesshomaru started. Shippo then wondered,

" You mean, you're a couple?"

" Yes, we're a couple and with a baby," I replied happily.

" Really?" Rin cried, I nodded.

" Yay! We're going to have another sibling!!" Shippo cried

"Yes we will," I replied and Sesshomaru wound an arm around my shoulder, drawing me to him.

" Okay, now get to sleep," Sesshomaru replied pointing softly at them. We both turned out the lights and went over to our room where Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto the bed. We lay under the covers with my head on his chest comfortably. Pretty soon we both fell asleep.

**Well I hope you liked that if you did not like it go review.**

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my last chapter**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**Chapter 4**

_Hello everyone. I know you all have been Looking forward to a new chapter. I just finished writing it and editing it today. I did not get my beta reader to look over it because she is still moving so she is not able. If it has a few mistakes in it, it is my fault for not noticing them._

_I hope you all like this chapter. I worked extra hard on it. I am also writing the next chapter as we speak._

_Well go and read and review and tell me what you think of it._

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

I woke up some time around dawn the next day. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining really bright so I quickly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and then looked back out the window and at the blue sky. I then quickly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and got in the warm water.

I relaxed instantly and I got the soap and washed and then washed my hair. Then I ducked underwater and rinsed it all off. When I came back up I laid my head on the side of the spring and I closed my eyes and sighed. I laid in there for about an hour and a half and then I opened my eyes, got out and grabbed a towel and thoroughly dried myself off. I then grabbed a robe an put it on and then I walked over to the sink and I grabbed my brush that the maid had put out, and I then brushed my hair and did all of my morning stuff.

When I was done with the normal morning ritual I walked over to my closet and looked for today's outfit. I finally picked out one; it was a light blue Kimono with light pink cherry blossoms all over it. I quickly changed and then I walked over to Sesshomaru. I smiled when I noticed that he was still asleep. I then looked over at the clock and sighed when I noticed that it was almost nine o'clock. I bent down and gently shook him, when he did not awake I was bound and determined to figure out why. I quickly threw the blankets off and gasped.

When the covers had came off I saw that the wound on his arm had turned a sickly bluish-purple color. I put my hand gently on the wound and used my miko powers to determine what was the cause of this discoloration. I hissed in a breath when I realized that the problem was that the wound had been poisoned. I put the covers back over him and walked outside the room and smiled when I found one of the castle helpers walking down the halls. I ran over to her and she turned around and smiled at me. I nodded and looked back at her.

"Could you please get me the healer?" I said softly and she quickly nodded. "Yes my lady." She quickly bowed and left. I smiled at her and then I walked back into the room and waited for her to come back. Five minutes later she came back and she quickly threw the door open and bowed to me. "The maid told me that you called my lady?" She asked and I nodded and quickly explained what had happed.

"Yes when I woke Sesshomaru was not awake but I thought nothing of it but after I got dressed I found him still asleep so I went over to him and I started to shake him awake and I found his left arm all purple and I used my miko powers and they told me it was poison so I got it out of his system but he still has a fever " I said in almost one whole breath. She looked at me and absorbed all that I had said and she nodded.

"Ok let me take a look at him my lady" She said and I nodded. "Ok" I answered. The healer nodded and she quickly walked over to the bedside and examined Sesshomaru. She quickly worked to help him and after an hour she looked back up at me and she smiled.

"My lady, he had a high fever and I managed to get it to go down. He should be fine now, all he needs is some rest." She said and I nodded. "Ok, but is there anything I would need to watch for" I asked and she shook her head. "No " She said and I nodded. "Ok thank you. Oh yeah, what is your name" I asked and she looked over at me, slightly confused. "My name is Nakara," She said and I nodded. "Ok, Nakara thank you" I said and she smiled. "You are welcome my lady" She said and then turned around and left.

I watched her leave and then I walked back over to Sesshomaru's bedside and I sat down in the chair by the bed. I looked down at him and I almost lost it when I saw him smirked at me. I inwardly growled at him. "How long were you like that?" I asked and he smirked again at me. "For a while." He said and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at him and my mind instantly felt saddened.

I then quickly got out of my chair and hugged him, not wanting to let go, in fear that he might get hurt again. I then let go and looked over at him, smiling. "I am so glad that you are ok Sesshomaru." I said and he smiled at me. "Thank you, I hope that I did not trouble you to much." He said and I instantly shook my head. "Don't worry, it was no trouble, actually it felt a little nice to help you for once." I said and he smiled up at me.

I stood up and I looked at him. "I know the healer said that you should rest but I am going for a walk through the gardens and I was wondering if you would like to come and get some fresh air?" I asked and he shook his head. "Sorry, I would love to but I don't think that I will get very far, walking wise." He said and I nodded. "Okay, I am going to go ahead and take a short walk but I will be back within the hour. If you want to walk around then don't push yourself." I said and he nodded.

I smiled at him and then walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind me. I then walked outside and followed the small stone path that led around the area.

I was almost done with my walk and started walking back towards the castle when I heard Shippo and Rin's screams. I quickly turned around and started running towards the end of the garden where the children usually played. When I was almost there an evil aura instantly hit me and made me want to retch. I ignored it and kept running. The aura kept getting stronger and stronger and finally I remembered where I knew it from.

_'No it can't be him, I mean we haven't had any trace of him in months, but it's got to be him I mean that's his aura' _

When I finally got there I expected Naraku but instead I found Kagura. What I saw made me just want to tear her limb from limb. She had both Shippo and Rin and was holding them by their necks off the ground. I ran out in front of her and she looked over at me and sneered.

"Finally, I have the perfect chance to get rid of you and your so called children, plus the child that you are carrying in your womb, then I can make Sesshomaru love only me and I can finally make him mine." She said and I snorted rudely.

"Fat-chance for that happening. Even if you could kill all four of us Sesshomaru would then find you and kill you. How would you get him to love you then?" I said and she growled. Kagura looked at me and she smirked. "I could always lie about what happened. Then I could get him to love me." She said and I glared at her. "Well if you want your plan to succeed you better come and get me." I said and she smirked.

Kagura then threw Shippo and Rin at me and I easily caught them and I pushed them over to the bushes. I looked down at Shippo and I smiled. "I want you to go hide so that you will not get hurt." I said but I winked at him and he then got the hidden meaning. He nodded and he grabbed Rin's hand. He quickly pulled her into the bushes but in reality they were heading towards the castle to tell Sesshomaru.

I looked back over at Kagura and she smirked at me. "Finally the stupid children are gone now. I can finally kill you without any interference." She said and I smirked. "Ok have it your way" I said and got into a fighting position. I motioned for her to come and she smirked.

She quickly pulled out her fans and she opened them to their full length and she looked at me. "Wind Twisters!" She yelled and I just kind of stared at her, having never heard that attack before. I then felt a pulling sensation and realized that the attack was like a whirlpool. I tried to move but noticed that I couldn't so I then made a bow and arrow out of my miko energy and aimed at her chest.

I quickly released the pure miko energy and it hit her square in the chest. She started falling but something quickly reached out and grabbed both her and me. I realized with dread that the things that had grabbed us were Naraku's tentacles. I looked up at him and he smirked down at me and laughed.

"Finally, I have waited for this day. I will absorb both of you and gain the power of the wind and the powers of a powerful miko." He said and his tentacles started moving towards us.

I watched in horror as the tentacles slowly moved towards us but then I felt a extremely powerful demonic aura and realized that Shippo and Rin were able to tell Sesshomaru in time. I then saw a flash of silver as Sesshomaru jumped in front of me and cut the tentacles coming and I then started falling. Sesshomaru quickly caught me and then we both looked up and watched as Naraku finished absorbing Kagura.

Naraku then looked down at us and he smiled. "Oh, how wonderful that the great Lord Sesshomaru would finally join us. Although I must say that you were almost a little to late to save your mate." He said, sneering. Sesshomaru then growled at him and I just glared. Sesshomaru then looked over at me and I nodded, knowing what he wanted to do.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokigen and I summon my miko powers and made a bow and arrow. We then both aimed out weapons up at Naraku and then we released out most powerful attacks against him. My arrow merged with Sesshomaru's attack and that made an attack that was sort of like when I shot my arrow into Inuyasha's attack. We were both surprised when it happened. The attack hit Naraku and he vanished. More than half the jewel rolled over to me and I grabbed it and fused it with my part of the jewel.

I then put the jewel around my neck and I looked over at Sesshomaru, who was putting Tokigen away. I smiled over at him and walked over to him. "My love why did you come here?" He asked and I smiled at him again. "Well, when I was walking in the gardens I heard Rin and Shippo's screams so I ran out of the garden and threw..."

I then told him everything that had happened before he had gotten here. "And then you came, and you know the rest" I said and he nodded. "I can't believe Kagura would ever think I would even love her." He said disgustedly and I just nodded. "Yes but we won so we can forget about all of it." I said and he smiled down at me. "Yeah, at least it is over, but now we should go back to the castle because you look exhausted." He said and I quickly nodded, fighting the fact that I really just wanted to lay down on the grass.

Before I had taken one step, Sesshomaru had lifted me into his arms, bridal style and was now carrying me to the castle. When we had gotten to the entrance both Rin and Shippo ran out and ran towards us. Sesshomaru put me down and then the children and I hugged. When we let go of each other Sesshomaru looked at us.

"Why don't we go in and have lunch." He suggested and we all quickly nodded, realizing that lunch had passed a while ago. So we all walked into the castle holding hands and then we walked into the dinning hall and sat down and the servants came out with our food and sat it down in front of us bowed and left.

We ate in silence and when the meal was done both Shippo and Rin looked up at me. Shippo smiled, "We are going to the play room." He said and I nodded. They quickly left and then I looked over at Sesshomaru. "Well, I guess then, I am going to head to the library." I said and Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay, I will be in the study if you need me for anything." He said and I smiled, and quickly left the room.

I quickly walked to the library and was getting tired of all the stairs that I had to go up to get there. After a while I finally made it to the library and was amazed at what I saw. There were so many books that it looked like a castle of just books.

There was another set of stairs leading up to the top floor so I walked up that and looked through all of the books. About ten minutes later I finally found a book that I wanted to read so I grabbed it, sat down, and started to read.

It took a while but I eventually finished the book about two hours later. I stood back up and walked over to another shelf and looked for another book. I heard the door open and I thought that it was Sesshomaru so I did not bother turning around. I felt a pair of arms snake around and gently grab my waist. When the person had gotten close enough I then felt the strong evil aura.

"Hello my dear Kagome." I heard a sinister voice say and then I felt my blood run cold. I instantly gasped and dropped the book I had grabbed from the shelf. I tried to move be Naraku had his arms tightly around my waist. I turned my head around the best I could and I glared at Naraku. "Naraku I thought that we had killed you." I said, sneering and he laughed at me. "My dear Kagome, That was just a puppet, but the power that I absorbed from Kagura was real." He said and I just glared at him. "Then why are you here?" I asked, although I had a feeling that I already knew the answer. "You are the reason that I am here my dear Kagome." He said.

Suddenly Naraku formed a barrier around us and then his poison miasma started to fill inside the barrier. I tried to hold my breath but in the end I had to breath and the poison filled my lungs, making them burn. I saw spots in my vision, and I remember saying Sesshomaru's name before I blacked out.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Jaken was walking by himself through the castle when he suddenly felt a sinister demonic aura coming from the library. He knew that Kagome was there so he rushed over there and opened the door.

Jaken gasped when he saw Naraku vanish with Kagome in tow. He knew that he would be in trouble with Sesshomaru but he had to inform his master. Jaken then quickly ran down the hallways and finally made it to the study. He took a deep breath and opened the door and he walked in.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk signing paperwork when Jaken walked in. He quickly looked over and glared at the poor toad. "Jaken, why are you bothering me right now? You better have a good excuse or I will kill you." He said and the toad gulped.

"My Lord, Kagome has been Kidnapped by Naraku." He said quickly and Sesshomaru glared at him. "What!!" He yelled and then he quickly stood up. He looked down at Jaken and glared at him. "Which way did they go?!" He asked rudely and Jaken shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. They just vanished." He said and Sesshomaru sat back down. "I am going to check the surrounding forest and if I do not find her then I will come back here to plan. Have dinner prepared for when I get back." He said and Jaken nodded and quickly ran to the kitchen and Sesshomaru looked out the window at the darkening sky. "Please be okay my love." He said silently and then he grabbed his weapons and quickly left the castle in search for his love and mate.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kikyo, and Inuyasha had finally made it to Kaede's village. Sango looked over at Inuyasha.

"I guess we will continue our search for the jewel shards in a few days." She said and they all nodded. Sango sighed; she missed Kagome and Shippo so much. Kikyo was not very talkative and usually avoided everyone.

Inuyasha then turned to the group and he looked at the ground. "I am going to practice on some more lowly demons. I will be back in about an hour or so." He said and everybody nodded.

Inuyasha ran off into the forest and he then came upon a cat demon hanging out around the well. Inuyasha sneered and looked at the demon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and the demon turned around and looked at him. "I was just wondering where the younger miko that used to protect this village was." HE said and Inuyasha growled, thinking that the demon meant Kikyo.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and he looked at the demon. "Well you aren't ever going to find out!" He yelled and he attacked the demon. He just played around for a bit to test the demon's strength and finally got bored.

Inuyasha jumped back a little and he looked and felt the winds colliding and then felt the rift between them. He looked up at the demon. "Wind Scar!" He yelled and the powerful attack went towards the demon and quickly obliterated it.

Inuyasha huffed at how weak the demon was when he suddenly felt a familiar presence. Inuyasha turned around and saw Naraku standing right behind him. Inuyasha raised his sword in preparation for an attack when Naraku held out his hand in an attempt to stop him.

Inuyasha stopped the attack and looked at Naraku. "What do you want here?" He spat angrily and Naraku smirked. "I have come for you." He said and Inuyasha glared at him. "Well just forget it!" He yelled and then Naraku smirked at him. "I really don't think you have a choice in the matter." He said and then another demon rushed out of the forest behind Inuyasha and quickly attacked him. Naraku then sent his poison gas at him and almost instantly knocked Inuyasha out.

Although before Inuyasha blacked out he could have sworn that he saw Naraku turn around and pick up an unconscious Kagome. Inuyasha finally gave in and let darkness overtake him.

Naraku walked over and had another one of his demons pick up Inuyasha and then they all vanished.

Sango saw Inuyasha ultimate attack and she looked over at her companions. "I think that we should go and check up on him." She said and they all nodded. They quickly got up and ran to the forest.

When they got there Miroku looked around and did not see Inuyasha but he could sense Naraku's aura. He looked over at everyone. "I think that Naraku has taken him. We need to find him." He said and they all took off in direction that Naraku's aura was leading.

Miroku had also sensed Kagome in the clearing but he did not tell anybody so that he would not get him or her any more worried than they already were about Inuyasha vanishing.

They kept running, and they were not aware that they would never find Naraku and their lost friends going that direction.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I slowly came to and I moaned when I noticed that my head was pounding. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was in a dark room. I tried to move my hand but noticed that I couldn't so I looked up and saw the chains attaching my hands to the wall.

I looked around the room and waited and finally my vision started adjusting to the darkness of the room. After a while a door finally opened and my biggest enemy walked in. I inwardly growled at him and he laughed. I looked up at him.

"Why am I here?" I asked, venom dripping off my voice as I asked him. He smiled at me and bent down in front of me. "You are here so that it will be easier to absorb both him and Inuyasha." HE said and I gasped. I looked at the floor then back up at him.

"Inuyasha is here?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, but he will be dead soon and so will you, that is unless I decide that I want to keep you." He said and something in my mind ticked. "I will never serve under you. I will die before I have to serve you, although killing you might just solve my problems." I said and he frowned at me and he grabbed my jaw roughly and he bent down so that his face was almost touching mine.

"That is if you could ever kill me." He said and then he smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped which allowed him to slip his tounge inside and he then tasted me. After a bit he backed up so that he could breath and he licked his lips.

"Oh, I am defiantly keeping you." He said and then I summoned all of my miko powers to my hands and sent it at Naraku, which threw him through the wall. I spat on the ground trying to get the taste of him out of my mouth.

I used my miko powers again and melted the chains off my wrist and I stood up and walked around Naraku. I would save him for everybody else to kill. I did not want to hog the glory. I then started walking around and finally I heard another noise behind the door.

I opened the door and found Inuyasha. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth and felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Inuyasha….."

**Well that was chapter ya'll liked it. Please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Also I would like to thank all the people who reviewed.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**chapter 5**

**Well hey y'all I really did not think I would be done with chapter so this chapter is smaller then the last I did not have my Beta readers I hope you all enjoy this read and review**

I made Sesshoumaru pick flowers with me for a couple hours and I made a flower crown for him and put it on his head and he said

"You are so like Rin"

"Well we both are girls so it is natural"

"Ok"

So then he dragged me over to a tree and said

"Sit down Kagome "

"Ok"

So I sat down at the bass of the tree and he said

"Close your eyes"

"Ok"

I closed my eyes and I could here him start to walk away.

Sesshoumaru's POV.

After I made Kagome close her eyes I started to walk away but then I used my demonic speed and ran super fast back to the castle and to our room and into the closet and I picked up a gift that I have wanted to give to her and I ran back down to the garden.

I knelt down in front of Kagome and placed the box in her lap and I said

"Open your eyes"

She did and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and she looked at me and blushed under my gases and I said

"Open the box"

"Ok"

So I watched her open the box and then gasp.

Kagome's POV.

After I closed my eyes I hered Sesshoumaru move he came back I felt something being placed in my lap and then I heard

"Open your eyes"

So I did and I found him looking into my eyes and I looked at him and I blushed under his gases and he said

"Open the box"

"Ok"

So I opened the box and gasped.I found a beautiful looked like it is made out of gold with real diamonds every were and there is also a pair of Glass slippers,A diamond neck lass,And a diamond tiara.I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"This is to much Sesshoumaru"

He took my chin and said

"Nothing is not to good for your my mate"

"Thank you Sesshy"

I sat the box down and I got up on my kneas and I hugged hugged me back and then ween I started to pull away from him he claimed his lips with mine in a passionate kiss so I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

We kissed till we had to break apart for some much needed air and ween we both caught our breath Sesshoumaru said

"I love you so much my beautiful Kagome"

He leaned down and kissed my neck and I threw my head back and I could not help but moan and I said

"Sesshoumaru I love you to"

And then we head the guards yelling at some one so we stopped and Sesshoumaru stood up and then he helped me up and we walked over to the front gates were we found Inuyasha yelling at the guards with Kikyio standing beside him and then they spotted us and Sesshoumaru said

"What do you want half bread"

"I want you"

"Why"

" Because you Killed Naraku before us and she has the jewel"

And he pointed at me and then Kikyou said

"You are not fit to protect the shikon jewel so you mite as well hand it over so we don't half to hurt you"

"Ya you hurt us ya right"

"Yes we will hurt you"

So I turned to our general and said

"General throw them out of here"

"Yes my lady"

So the general went out and over to Inuyasha and Kikyou and picked them up and ran into the forest so we turned around and Sesshoumaru said

"I think it is safe now my love"

"Yes"

So then I said

"I am going to go and check on Rin and Shippo"

"Ok I will be in my office"

"Ok"

So I kissed him on the check and we both walked into the castle and he went towards his office and I went up stairs to Rin's room were I knew they would be.I knocked on the door and I heard

"Come in"

So I opened the door an walked I found made me break out is tied up on a chair in the middle of the room with Doll clothes I stopped laffing I said

"Children why did you do this to Jaken"

"Because he was being meen to us"

Rin said so I said

"What did he do to you"

"He hit me on the arm and made a big black and blue mark"

So I bent down and Rin came over to me and I lifted up her kimono sleeve and indeed found a big mark .I stood up and walked over to were Jaken is and untied him from the chair but still kept him tied and I dropped him on the floor and dragged him out of the room and said

"You two can go play,I am going to teach a imp not to tough my Daughter"

"Ok Mommy"

So I dragged Jaken down the step's and out into the garden,I went over into a big part of it.I untied Jaken and stood in front of him and I said

"Don't you ever hit Rin or Shippo again"

"You are not my boss"

"I am the Lady of the West so I am"

and then he did something that surprised shot fire out of his hand at me.I was engulfed into fire before I knew it and I yelled

"Sesshoumaru"

And then the flames disappeared and I started to fall but two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a chest.I looked up ween I heard a growl and found Sesshoumaru and He sat me down on the grown with him in front of me and he said

"What happened my love"

" Jaken shot fire out of his hands and at me,I was engulfed in fire"

"Are you Ok"

"Ya,I am very dissy but fine"

"I am getting the healer to check you out thought"

A main came out of the castle and over to us and helped me up and said

"Take my mate to the healer at once"

"Yes my Lord"

"Sesshoumaru what are you going to do to him"

"Teach him a thing or two"

"Ok"

So the main helped me into the castle and up to the eastern wing were the healer is,we went into the room were the healer is and she took me over to the bed and helped me set down and I said

"Thank you"

"You are welcome my lady"

And she bowed and healer then came in and over to me and bowed and said

"I heard what happened my lady,Do you feel ok"

"Ya"

"Well let me check you and the pup just in case"

"Ok"

"Lay down on the bed"

"Ok"

I layed down and she check me for anything and she said

"You and the Pup are fine"

"Ok thank you"

So I got up and she bowed to me again and then I walked out of the room and then out of the eastern I started to walk towards our room I meant Sesshoumaru and he said

"So what did the healer say"

"Me and the Pup are fine"

"That is great"

And he wrapped an arm around my waist and we finished the walk to our opened the door and I walked in and he followed me and shut the door and I was going to walk out onto the balcony but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and he pulled me back to his chest and he bent his head down and nuzzled my neck which made me moan.

He soon lead me to our bed and he set me down and he walked around the bed and set behind me and he started to kiss my matting a while of him pleasuring me I broke out of his embrace and I turned around and faced him and I kissed him neck and he threw his head back and growled in pleasure and I stopped and whispered into his ear

"Do you like that sesshy"

"Yes"

And I heard the lust in his voice and I pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him and sat on his hips and I started to undo his shirt ,Ween I finally got it off he looked at me and said

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Hurry"

"Ok"

So I bent down Kissed his chest and I made a trail down his chest and then back up he went still and I heard him sniffing and then he pulled up into a sitting position and he said

"Naraku is approaching"

"Ok"

So I got off of him and out of bed and he put his shirt back on and then he got out of bed and went over and into the closet ,ween he came back out e has his armor on and his swords at his sides,I went over to him and said

"Let me go get something more comfortable on for the battle"

"Ok but you are not going into the battle"

"Why not"

"Because you will get hurt as well as the pup and i do not know what I would know if I lost both of you."

"You will not lose me or our pup sesshou"

"Ok you can but you stay at my side"

"Ok"

So I ran into the closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red tang top and put them on and I grabbed my bow and arrows and put them on my shoulder,I walked out of the closet and over to Sesshoumaru and we left our room and down to the main hall were we meant Sango,Miroku,Killia,Sesshoumaru's head general said

"Ok everyone let's do this but we are killing this half breed once and for all"

"Yes"

So then we all walked out into the garden were we found Naraku,as soon as he saw us he laffed and said

"I see all of you have come to meet your death"

And Sesshoumaru said

"Not as long as I am still breathing and he jumped into battle with Naraku"

I grabbed my bow and a arrow and I notched the arrow in the bow and I aimed it at Naraku and said

"I hope you like your permit stay in the netherworld Naraku"

I let the arrow fly and my miko powers surrounded it and it flew right into his heart and he screamed in pain and then his body disintegrated.I walked over to were Sesshoumaru is and I picked up the other half of the Shikon Jewel and I grabbed the other half that is around my neck and they combined and the jewel is finally hole once again and I let it hang from my neck once again.

Ween I stood up I turned to Sesshoumaru and I gasped and the giant wound that is on his chest and I noticed his eye's are almost shut so I ran to him and grabbed his waist and held him up and said

"Sesshoumaru it's ok"

And then I yelled

" Killia transform and come here"

And Killia jumped off of Sango's shoulder and transformed and ran over to were we are and I layed Sesshoumaru on her back and I said

"Killia follow me we half to take sesshoumaru to the eastern wing were the nurse is"

"Mew (ok)"

And ween we walked past the others and into the castle they followed us and I lead Killia up to the eastern wing and into the healers room and took her over to the bed and I moved Sesshoumaru off of Killia and onto the bed,with a little difficulty.

Ween I got him settled I went to the back of the room were the healers room is and I knocked on the door,I heard someone coming to the door,Soon the door opened to revel the healer and I said

"Sesshoumaru is badley hurt"

"Ok my lady"

So we walked over to Sesshoumaru and the healer told me to take off his Armor swords and shirt so I did and layed them down against the wall and the healer started to work on finished a couple hours later and she stood up straight and looked me in the eyes and said

"My Lady you got him here just in time,If you would of waited longer he would of been much worse"

"Thank you,Do you know ween he will wake up"

"I do not know ween my lady"

"Ok thank you"

So then the healer left and I pulled up a chair beside his bed and set down and grabbed his hand and whispered

"Wake up Sesshoumaru please".

And I climbed in bed beside him and curled up beside him and soon fell asleep.

**Ok that was chapter 5.I did do an awesome cliffy.I am working on the next chapter as we REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**chapter 6**

* * *

**Well hey y'all I really did not think I would be done with chapter so this chapter is smaller then the last I did not have my Beta readers I hope you all enjoy this read and review**

* * *

I made Sesshoumaru pick flowers with me for a couple hours and I made a flower crown for him and put it on his head and he said

"You are so like Rin"

"Well we both are girls so it is natural"

"Ok"

So then he dragged me over to a tree and said

"Sit down Kagome "

"Ok"

So I sat down at the bass of the tree and he said

"Close your eyes"

"Ok"

I closed my eyes and I could here him start to walk away.

Sesshoumaru's POV.

After I made Kagome close her eyes I started to walk away but then I used my demonic speed and ran super fast back to the castle and to our room and into the closet and I picked up a gift that I have wanted to give to her and I ran back down to the garden.

I knelt down in front of Kagome and placed the box in her lap and I said

"Open your eyes"

She did and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and she looked at me and blushed under my gases and I said

"Open the box"

"Ok"

So I watched her open the box and then gasp.

Kagome's POV.

After I closed my eyes I hered Sesshoumaru move he came back I felt something being placed in my lap and then I heard

"Open your eyes"

So I did and I found him looking into my eyes and I looked at him and I blushed under his gases and he said

"Open the box"

"Ok"

So I opened the box and gasped.I found a beautiful looked like it is made out of gold with real diamonds every were and there is also a pair of Glass slippers,A diamond neck lass,And a diamond tiara.I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"This is to much Sesshoumaru"

He took my chin and said

"Nothing is not to good for your my mate"

"Thank you Sesshy"

I sat the box down and I got up on my kneas and I hugged hugged me back and then ween I started to pull away from him he claimed his lips with mine in a passionate kiss so I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

We kissed till we had to break apart for some much needed air and ween we both caught our breath Sesshoumaru said

"I love you so much my beautiful Kagome"

He leaned down and kissed my neck and I threw my head back and I could not help but moan and I said

"Sesshoumaru I love you to"

And then we head the guards yelling at some one so we stopped and Sesshoumaru stood up and then he helped me up and we walked over to the front gates were we found Inuyasha yelling at the guards with Kikyio standing beside him and then they spotted us and Sesshoumaru said

"What do you want half bread"

"I want you"

"Why"

" Because you Killed Naraku before us and she has the jewel"

And he pointed at me and then Kikyou said

"You are not fit to protect the shikon jewel so you mite as well hand it over so we don't half to hurt you"

"Ya you hurt us ya right"

"Yes we will hurt you"

So I turned to our general and said

"General throw them out of here"

"Yes my lady"

So the general went out and over to Inuyasha and Kikyou and picked them up and ran into the forest so we turned around and Sesshoumaru said

"I think it is safe now my love"

"Yes"

So then I said

"I am going to go and check on Rin and Shippo"

"Ok I will be in my office"

"Ok"

So I kissed him on the check and we both walked into the castle and he went towards his office and I went up stairs to Rin's room were I knew they would be.I knocked on the door and I heard

"Come in"

So I opened the door an walked I found made me break out is tied up on a chair in the middle of the room with Doll clothes I stopped laffing I said

"Children why did you do this to Jaken"

"Because he was being meen to us"

Rin said so I said

"What did he do to you"

"He hit me on the arm and made a big black and blue mark"

So I bent down and Rin came over to me and I lifted up her kimono sleeve and indeed found a big mark .I stood up and walked over to were Jaken is and untied him from the chair but still kept him tied and I dropped him on the floor and dragged him out of the room and said

"You two can go play,I am going to teach a imp not to tough my Daughter"

"Ok Mommy"

So I dragged Jaken down the step's and out into the garden,I went over into a big part of it.I untied Jaken and stood in front of him and I said

"Don't you ever hit Rin or Shippo again"

"You are not my boss"

"I am the Lady of the West so I am"

and then he did something that surprised shot fire out of his hand at me.I was engulfed into fire before I knew it and I yelled

"Sesshoumaru"

And then the flames disappeared and I started to fall but two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a chest.I looked up ween I heard a growl and found Sesshoumaru and He sat me down on the grown with him in front of me and he said

"What happened my love"

" Jaken shot fire out of his hands and at me,I was engulfed in fire"

"Are you Ok"

"Ya,I am very dissy but fine"

"I am getting the healer to check you out thought"

A main came out of the castle and over to us and helped me up and said

"Take my mate to the healer at once"

"Yes my Lord"

"Sesshoumaru what are you going to do to him"

"Teach him a thing or two"

"Ok"

So the main helped me into the castle and up to the eastern wing were the healer is,we went into the room were the healer is and she took me over to the bed and helped me set down and I said

"Thank you"

"You are welcome my lady"

And she bowed and healer then came in and over to me and bowed and said

"I heard what happened my lady,Do you feel ok"

"Ya"

"Well let me check you and the pup just in case"

"Ok"

"Lay down on the bed"

"Ok"

I layed down and she check me for anything and she said

"You and the Pup are fine"

"Ok thank you"

So I got up and she bowed to me again and then I walked out of the room and then out of the eastern I started to walk towards our room I meant Sesshoumaru and he said

"So what did the healer say"

"Me and the Pup are fine"

"That is great"

And he wrapped an arm around my waist and we finished the walk to our opened the door and I walked in and he followed me and shut the door and I was going to walk out onto the balcony but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and he pulled me back to his chest and he bent his head down and nuzzled my neck which made me moan.

He soon lead me to our bed and he set me down and he walked around the bed and set behind me and he started to kiss my matting a while of him pleasuring me I broke out of his embrace and I turned around and faced him and I kissed him neck and he threw his head back and growled in pleasure and I stopped and whispered into his ear

"Do you like that sesshy"

"Yes"

And I heard the lust in his voice and I pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him and sat on his hips and I started to undo his shirt ,Ween I finally got it off he looked at me and said

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Hurry"

"Ok"

So I bent down Kissed his chest and I made a trail down his chest and then back up he went still and I heard him sniffing and then he pulled up into a sitting position and he said

"Naraku is approaching"

"Ok"

So I got off of him and out of bed and he put his shirt back on and then he got out of bed and went over and into the closet ,ween he came back out e has his armor on and his swords at his sides,I went over to him and said

"Let me go get something more comfortable on for the battle"

"Ok but you are not going into the battle"

"Why not"

"Because you will get hurt as well as the pup and i do not know what I would know if I lost both of you."

"You will not lose me or our pup sesshou"

"Ok you can but you stay at my side"

"Ok"

So I ran into the closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red tang top and put them on and I grabbed my bow and arrows and put them on my shoulder,I walked out of the closet and over to Sesshoumaru and we left our room and down to the main hall were we meant Sango,Miroku,Killia,Sesshoumaru's head general said

"Ok everyone let's do this but we are killing this half breed once and for all"

"Yes"

So then we all walked out into the garden were we found Naraku,as soon as he saw us he laffed and said

"I see all of you have come to meet your death"

And Sesshoumaru said

"Not as long as I am still breathing and he jumped into battle with Naraku"

I grabbed my bow and a arrow and I notched the arrow in the bow and I aimed it at Naraku and said

"I hope you like your permit stay in the netherworld Naraku"

I let the arrow fly and my miko powers surrounded it and it flew right into his heart and he screamed in pain and then his body disintegrated.I walked over to were Sesshoumaru is and I picked up the other half of the Shikon Jewel and I grabbed the other half that is around my neck and they combined and the jewel is finally hole once again and I let it hang from my neck once again.

Ween I stood up I turned to Sesshoumaru and I gasped and the giant wound that is on his chest and I noticed his eye's are almost shut so I ran to him and grabbed his waist and held him up and said

"Sesshoumaru it's ok"

And then I yelled

" Killia transform and come here"

And Killia jumped off of Sango's shoulder and transformed and ran over to were we are and I layed Sesshoumaru on her back and I said

"Killia follow me we half to take sesshoumaru to the eastern wing were the nurse is"

"Mew (ok)"

And ween we walked past the others and into the castle they followed us and I lead Killia up to the eastern wing and into the healers room and took her over to the bed and I moved Sesshoumaru off of Killia and onto the bed,with a little difficulty.

Ween I got him settled I went to the back of the room were the healers room is and I knocked on the door,I heard someone coming to the door,Soon the door opened to revel the healer and I said

"Sesshoumaru is badley hurt"

"Ok my lady"

So we walked over to Sesshoumaru and the healer told me to take off his Armor swords and shirt so I did and layed them down against the wall and the healer started to work on finished a couple hours later and she stood up straight and looked me in the eyes and said

"My Lady you got him here just in time,If you would of waited longer he would of been much worse"

"Thank you,Do you know ween he will wake up"

"I do not know ween my lady"

"Ok thank you"

So then the healer left and I pulled up a chair beside his bed and set down and grabbed his hand and whispered

"Wake up Sesshoumaru please".

And I climbed in bed beside him and curled up beside him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 5.I did do an awesome cliffy.I am working on the next chapter as we REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.I also would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ**

Hi you all are probably wondering why I am not updating my the reason is.I am trying to make this a really good chapter.I am not thinking up stuff as fast for the chapter as I usually reason is I am a freshman in high school and even thought I am home schooled I HATE ALGEBRA.I mean I think it is stopping me from thinking up stuff for my story,because all I have in my brain is ALGEBRA.

I also would like to let everyone know that my Mo is going in for surgery for a lump on her back so I will be filling in her spot.

I am so sorry to all of my loaly readers for not reviewing.I will try my best to work on the next chapter.I do not know when I will be able to to all of readers please go check out these authors they have really GREAT story's.

jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Gappy94

upside-down-boat

Teensie-sama

Yuki-Onee-sama

Inuyashasesshy4eva

Lady Nefertiti

Inu-Fan1

Sugar0o

LC Rose

Miss Itachi Uchiha

Saholia

Inubabie

firewaterwindearth

Priestess Skye

JMK425

Sakura Asahara

LadyJessica

Thanks again for reviewing my story.I love you all and will try to update as soon as I the mean time go check out the story's these authors has and I guarantee you they will keep you I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story

Your friend

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	9. Chapter 7

**The Miko and the Demon Lord**

**chapter 7**

* * *

Hey y' I have not updated in a I know this one is very short but I have a very good reason.I am making a very good chapter so I made this one shorter so I could start out good on the next one.I probably will not update in a long time because I want to make the next chapter very long,and also I working on the next chapter for my new story

More Than A Feeling

It is also a sesshy/kags story so please go and check it out and review it and tell me what you think of now get on to this chapter.

* * *

We made it back to the castle by sundown,Sesshoumaru then put us down inside of the looked up and found Inutasho,Rin,Shippo,Sango,and walked down to us and I said

"Hello every one,I would like you all to meet my little brother Souta"

"Hi Souta"

"Hi everyone"

Everyone then came over and gave him a hug.I then said

"Come on Souta I will show you to your room"

"Ok sis"

So Souta grabbed his bags,we walked up stairs and into the roaly hall.I took him to the one room by Shippo and Rin's rooms.I opened the door and walked in followed by we were both in the room I turned to Souta and said

"This will be your room Souta,Rin and Shippo's are the next rooms,and then mine and Sesshoumaru's is at the end of the hall"

"Ok sis thanks"

"Also there is a walk in closet,and an indoor hot spring/bathroom"

"Ok,I guess I will make myself comfortable"

"Ok but I will send Shippo up later to bring you down for supper"

"Ok"

So I left Souta's room and Walked down to the main hall were I found everyone still.I walked over to Sesshoumaru and took his hand.I then said

"Why don't we all go into the living room while we wait for supper to get ready"

"Ok"

So we all walked into the living room,we all picked out a set and sat down.I then heard Sango say

"So Kagome why did you bring your little brother back here,I thought that he could not pass threw the well"

"I did to but he made the reason I brought him back here is family business"

"Ok I was just wondering"

"That's ok Sango"

"Ok"

Then a servant came in and said

"Lord Sesshoumaru,Lord Vicare from the east is hear to see you and Lady Kagome"

"Ok tell him we will be out soon"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"

He then bowed and then turned to me and I said

"Who is Lord Vicare"

"The Lord of the South"

"O"

Sesshoumaru then stood up and offered me his hand so I took and stood walked out of the living room and left everyone behind walked out the garden were we meant this both bowed to show our respect and he did the then said

"My Sesshoumaru you caught your self quiet a catch"

"Thank you Vicare,you am my mate have not been introduced have you?"

"No I don't think so"

"Vicare this is my beautiful mate Kagome,Kagome this is Lord Vicare of the south"

He came over and took my hand and said

"It is very good to meet you Kagome"

"And you to Lord Vicare"

He then stood straight up and went over and stood in front of Sesshoumaru and said

"We need to talk Sesshoumaru,there is something going on between the lands that need talking over"

"Ok come with me Vicare to my office,Kagome why don't you go back to the others you need to rest"

"Ok darling"

So the three of us walked into the castle,Sesshoumaru took Vicare up to his office,I was going to go back into the living room but I felt something very weired about this I masked my sent and aura and walked up to Sesshoumaru's office,when I got there I stood outside the door and put my ear up to it.

I listened but most of what they were talking about was a war between the lands and he said it is almost like when Sesshoumaru's father was alive.I then heard them getting up so I started to walk away but they came out and found me and Vicare said

"Why you little are not allowed"

But Sesshoumaru cut him off with his hand wrapped around his trough and he pushed him up against the wall and said in the coldest voice I have ever heard off him .

"You do not talk to my mate like that you insolent little snake,if you were not a lord I would have your head on a platter"

"Well then Sesshoumaru lets go outside"

And the next thing they are gone so I rushed down to the weapons room and grabbed my bow and a Cass of arrows and then ran to the living room were I found every one then all look up at me and I said

"Every one follow me Sesshoumaru need help"

"With what"

"Killing that Vicare"

"Ok"

They all grabbed there weapons and we all ran out to the garden and we found Sesshoumaru in his true form with a giant snake in front of him which I guessed is Vicare.I got an arrow and notched it in my bow and aimed it in my bow and aimned it at the snake.I let the arrow fly and Miko energy surrounded it .It hit the snake right in the heart.

The snake fell to the ground and hope fully all walked out of the gates and Sesshoumaru returned to his humanoid then called a couple of our men and said something that none of us understood.

He then came over to us and said.

"I am so sorry Kagome,Rin,Shippo,but I half to go"

Rin and Shippo ran over to him and he picked them up and they said

"Why Father"

"War,I half to protect my lands and you guys and your mother"

"O,hen will you be coming back"

"I don't know"

"Ok"

I then said

"Children come here"

And Sesshoumaru set them down and they came over to me and I said

"Why don't you go inside"

"Ok Mother"

So they ran threw the gates and I then turned to the others and said

"Go with them I need to talk to Sesshoumaru alone"

"Ok"

So they followed the children into the castle.I then turned to Sesshoumaru and said

"Follow me"

"What if I don't want to"

"You will"

"You do NOT boss me around Miko"

"Don't call me Miko,Demon"

I noticed Sesshoumaru eyes showing a bit of red but I didn't back down.

"You do NOT BOSS me Sesshoumaru,I am my own boss,we may be mates but that dose not mean you tell me every thing to do"

"Yes I do when it is for your safety"

"I do not mind then but you slept for 4 months Sesshoumaru I think we deserve some alone time,but if this stupped war is more important than me then go"

And I walked into the castle not even bothering if he followed me.I walked up to our room and went in and slammed the door shut.I went over to the bed and layed down and pulled the covers over me .I finally realised that I am crying.I soon cryed myself to sleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I was left alone after Kagome stormed off to who knows were in the castle.I though

'What did I say to make her so angry with me'

'That you didn't want to go with here'

'Well that's just me'

'She is PREGNANT IDIOT,she is emotional,now go and comfort her'

'No if she wants to be that way then let her'

So I stopped talking to my chonsis,I walked into the castle and up to my office,I opened the door and walked in and shut it.I walked over to my desk and set down behind it.

I looked over the documents that I had I finished I called for a he came he bowed and said

"What do you need Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Get my head general Momoko"

"Yes my lord"

So he the door opened and Momoko walked in and over to the sets in front of me and sat then said

"So you called for me Sesshoumaru"

"Yes Momoko,There is a war between all of the lands,I need you to get the men ready,we are joining with the north"

"Ok Sesshoumaru are you sure that is all you wanted"

"No,I mean yes do you Momoko when you have a pregnant mate that is made at you"

"You made Kagome mad"

"Yes,We got into a fight and she ran off into the castle"

"Well apologise to her"

"But"

"I know Sesshoumaru it is not like you,but unless you don't love her fine,but if you love her which I know you do go and apologise"

"Ok"

"I know you think it is a show of weakness,but it is not,Sesshoumaru I have watched you grow up since you were but a young pup.I know how you act,and you have always showed them to me,but why?"

"You know why Momoko,I have told you before you were and still are like a father to me since mine was never around that much,he may be back and alive now but you will always stay the same"

"Of course Sesshoumaru,I must get going now to get the men ready,when are you leaving.?"

"Tonight after every one is are staying here thought to protect Kagome and everyone else"

"Ok,but you are leaving to,so you can go and apologies to Kagome"

"Ok"

We walked out of my office and I shut the went towards the soldiers quarters and I went towards mine and Kagome's I got there I opened the door and walked in and shut it.

When I looked over at the bed I found Kagome under the cover asleep,I can also smell her tears.

'She must of been crying'

'Well ya dummy'

'shut up'

'NANAN'

'Shut up'

'HAHAHAHA'

"SHUT UP"

But this time I said it out loud.I quickly looked over at Kagome and found her starting to wake up and I though

'Now see what you have done'

'It was your falut'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up to some one yelling and it sound's like Sesshoumaru.I opened my eye's and turned around and found Sesshoumaru,but he isn't looking at me he is looking out onto the balcony.I can tell by looking at him that he is fighting with himself.

I figured I would try to sneak up on him,I threw the covers off of me and stood up and walked over and in front of Sesshoumaru.I put both of my hands on his face and it snapped him out of it and he looked down at me and we looked into each others eyes.

We stayed like that for a while till we both snapped out of then said

"I am sorry Kagome that I yelled at you"

"I am sorry to Sesshoumaru,I didn't mean it I am just"

"I know love I know"

Sesshoumaru then lead me out onto the balcony where he made me sit down and he sat down in front of me on the said

"Kagome I half to go away for a while"

"Were"

"To war"

"Sesshoumaru I don' want you to go I heard you and Vicare say it is going to be the same that your father was in and if I am correct Died in,Sesshou I can't lose you"

And I started to cry and Sesshoumaru moved and sat down beside me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me down to lean on his chest,I grabbed his shirt and held onto it and cryed,glad he had taken his armor off sometime.

We sat there for most of the night like that till I finally stopped then got up and walked into our room and Sesshoumaru closed the balcony walked over to our bed and layed down,Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over us and we both soon fell asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After Kagome fell asleep I quietly got up and went into our closet and changed into my regular hariko,I also put my battle armor on,I also hung Tensiga and Tokijin at my side.

I walked out and shut the door.I then took one last look at Kagome and then left our room.I walked down to the main hall where I meant my father.I would of kept going but he stopped me and said

"Momoko told me every thing Sesshoumaru"

"Yes I managed her would"

"Have you told Kagome"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to look after her and the children"

"Yes Father please"

"Of course"

I then walked out into the training area where I found 80 percent of our men.I gave them all there orders and I made my youkai cloud and took to the sky heading for the North with the men under me,I took on last look back at the castle I said

"Be safe my Kagome,Rin,Shippo,I will be back but I don't know when"

I let one tear drop but I quickly whipped it away.I turned my head back around to the land ahead.

**Kagome's POV**

When I woke up this morning I felt around the bed for Sesshoumaru but he is not here,I opened my eyes and sat up in bed.I soon got out and straitened out my kimono I fell asleep in.

I walked out of our room were I ment Rin,Shippo,and children had little sad faces on and I new what happened.

'Sesshoumaru why didn't you tell me your were leaving in the night'

The children ran over to me and I hugged them.

We all then went down and joined everyone for all the time I am hoping Sesshoumaru is ok.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 7.I hope you all liked review and tell me what you think of I would like to thank all the people who reviewed**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 8

**_The Miko and the Demon Lord_**

**_chapter 8_**

* * *

**_OK everyone here it last chapter.I know this story was short but I thought it was the chapter is a little short but I hope you all like it,Thank you all to who reviewed._**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**

* * *

I has now been 4 months since Sesshoumaru has went out to have barley heard anything and I can deliver these twins any day.I really miss Sesshoumaru but I am not showing it on my face.I keep busy with hings to do.

Right now I am the nursery and I felt my water break.I yelled

"Inutasho"

And before I knew it Inutasho is at my side and I grabbed his shirt and said

"My water broke"

"Ok hold on"

He then gen tally picked me up bridal style and ran out of the nursery and into the eastern wing and into the delivering went over to the bed and lay ed me down and I clung to the sheet's to keep from then said

"Hold on Kagomae I am going to get the nurse"

"Ok but hurry up"

He then ran like a blur into a back then ran back out with came over and prepared then said

"Lord Inutasho please go and sit behind Lady Kagome so that she can lean on you"

"Ok"

He then came and sat behind me and I lay ed back on him a little and grabbed his hand for dear then knelt in front of me and said

"Ok Lady Kagome you can push"

I pushed while crushing Inutasho's hand.I never thought I would have my father-in-law with me during the birth of my first child I always thought Sesshoumaru would be with me.

45 minutes later I delivered a healthy baby girl who I named hour later I delivered a healthy baby boy who I named Maru.

I held my twins in my arms after Kiade had cleaned them both off ,made sure they were breathing fine,and wraped them in blankets.

Inutasho has moved out from behind me,and is now standing beside the bed looking down at me and his grandchildren.I then said after I feed them.

"Would you like to hold one of them Inutasho?"

"Why it's been years since I held a baby let alone a new born,but I think I can master it"

So he then took Hope and the two of them looked into each others eyes,I know those two are going to be very close.I though

_'I hope Sesshoumaru comes home soon,I know he wanted to be here when the twins were born.I hope he is ok'_

I then snapped out of my trance by Inutasho saying "Kagome everything will be alright"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't,I can feel the worry radiating off of you"

"O,I am worry thought Inutasho,I mean what if Sesshoumaru is wounded or worse I hate to think about it"

"Ok I got a plane Kagome,why don't I take you and the twins back to your room and you can lay down and rel axe"

"Ok Inutasho"

I then got up and got out of bed with Maru still in my helped hold onto me a little while holding Hope.

We went to mine and Sesshoumaru's room and lay ed there twins down in there separate bassinets.

I then went in to the bathroom and got a good I got out and dried off.I put my robe on and walked out of the bathroom to find Inutasho holding one of my sleeping dresses.

He gave it to me and I went behind the dressing screen and took my robe off and put it on.

When I walked back out Inutasho helped me get into bed,he pulled the covers over me and kissed my then said

"You know Kagome you are like the daughter I never had"

"Yes I know,and you are also like a father to me"

"That is great to hear,now try and get so sleep"

"Ok"

He then left and I closed my eyes trying to fall soon over come me.

Inutasho's POV

I know how worried Kagome has been since Sesshoumaru left for war but even I never thought it would take this long.

_'I half to send word to Sesshoumaru that the twins are born.I hope he is ok if not it will crush Kagome heart and soul.'_

I went to where I know my faithful messeger is.I found him sitting in his usuall soon as he spotted me he stood up and then said

"What can I do for you Lord Inutasho"

"I need you to deliver a massage to my son Sesshoumaru"

"Of course Lord Inutasho"

I went over to the desk and grabbed a quail and paper.I wrote

Sesshoumaru,

My son,Kagome went into labor and delivered two healthy baby's,a little girl who she named Hope,and a little boy who she named Maru.

They are very beautiful my really need to come home,Kagome has been so worried about you these last 4 come home my son.

Your Father

Inutasho

I sealed the letter up and put it in a envelope and gave it to the messenger and he left.I then walked out of the room.I walked out side the castle and into the rose garden.I looked around and found Lana.I walked over to her and she looked up at me an smiled.I said

"May I sit down my love"

"Of course Inutasho"

I sat down beside her and pulled her to lean against my chest,I wrapped my arms around her.I then said

"I hope Sesshoumaru is ok"

"Inutasho he is our son,he is a stubborn as you,he will be fine."

"Did you go up to see the twins yet"

"Yes,when I went up Kagome is asleep"

"I sent a messege to Sesshoumaru telling him to come back."

"Good"

I then took her chin in my hands and kissed her thing lead to another and we ended up in our that I do not remember.

Sesshoumaru's POV

We have been in war for 4 months,and all this time I have been worried about Kagome and the twins.I was back a little ways from the army with a couple of my men fending off some minor demons.I soon found my fathers most trusted messenger behind I felt more worry.

I turned around and he bowed and took a messege out of his bag and gave it to me and said

"This is from you father Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Thank you mahaso"

"Your welcome"

I opened the letter a read

Sesshoumaru,

My son,Kagome went into labor and delivered two healthy baby's,a little girl who she named Hope,and a little boy who she named are very beautiful my really need to come home,Kagome has been so worried about you these last 4 come home my son.

Your Father

Inutasho

I turned to my generals and said

"You will half to take over from here,Kagome has just delivered my twins"

"Go Sesshoumaru,go be with your mate and pups"

"Thanks"

I then turned to Mahaso and said

"Let's get going"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"

We then both took of running for the castle at full speed.

Lana's POV

After mine and Inutasho's fussy night I thought I would go check on Kagome and my I walked into the room I found Kagome still asleep and the twins crying.I quickly went over to them and picked them both soon came in and I said

"Go get me two bottals of milk"

"Ok"

And he ran out of the room at lightning speed and was back in a minute.I gave him Maru and he gave me a bottle and we started to feed we finished we burped them and lay ed them back down in ther bassinets.

As soon as we did that Sesshoumaru came walking there the door covered in sweet,blood,and something else I could not looked at us with one of his rare smiles on his face.

We knew what he meant by it so I took Inutashos hand and lead him out of there bed room.

Sesshoumaru's POV

After my parents left I walked over to Kagome's bed side and knelt down.I lay ed a hand on her sleeping face just content to be beside her after so many months apart.

After staying like that for a while I stood up and walked into our bathroom and over to the hot spring.I took my armor off along with sowrds.I then undressed and got in the spring.I felt the tension rise out of me.I washed all of the blood and sweet off of me.I ducked under water and washed all of the soap off my body and out of my hair.

When I got out I grabbed a towel and dried off.I grabbed my robe and put on and walked out of the bathroom and into our walk in closet.I grabbed a dark red hariko and put on.

I walked out of the closet and over to the bassinet's.I found my twins.I didn't want to hold them for fear of waking them I walked over to my side of the bed and lay ed down and wrapped my arms around Kagome and pulled her to me.I kissed her forehead and lay ed my head down and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome's POV

I woke up before dawn,but I felt something wrapped around my first thought was that one of the guards decided to come in bed with me.

I opened up my eyes.I gasped at who I found beside me.I said

"Sesshoumaru,o my beautiful Sesshoumaru"

I traced his marking's on his face with my seems to be in a peaceful sleep.I un wrapped his arm's from around my waist.I stood up and walked into the closet.

I picked out a violet kimono.I put it on and walked back out to our room.I found Sesshoumaru still asleep.I figured he is still tired from battle.I then walked over to the twins and picked them both up.

I walked out of our room and down to the main hall andinto the dinning hall where I found every came over and took Hope and we sat down side by side.

The servant's then brought us bottle's of milk out for started to feed asked

"So did Sesshoumaru come home Kagome"

"Yes he up in our room right now sleeping.I figure he is probably tired from battle"

But then we all heard

"Yes I was tired but I am hungry"

And we all turned around in our seat's and found came over and sat down on the opposite side of me as Lana.I handed him Maru and his looked down at him.

I can see the pride in his eye' then gave me also looked over at Hope and I said

"Do you want to hold her to"

"Yes"

So I handed him looked down at both of them,I can see a ghost of a smile on his face.I then called a servant and she took the twins up to the nursery.

The servant's then came out with our then started to eat,while having mild conversation' talked about the battle and the time he was gone.

When we finished breakfast Sesshoumaru took my hand and we got up and he lead me out into the went to the sakura tree's and sat down under one of this time of year the petal's are just starting to fall.

I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arm's around me and held me to nuzzled my neck and said

"I am so sorry I was not here for you when the children where born"

"That is alright where out there protecting us"

"I know but"

And I put a figure to his lip and said

"No Sesshoumaru no about we go in and spend some time with the children"

"Ok"

So we got up and walked into the castle and up to the opened the door and walked in and found Rin and Shippo holding the twins with Inutasho beside all looked up at us and smiled.

We went over and knelt down in front of then gave us the then ran out of the room dragging Inutasho behind sat down on the looked down at our twins just wondering how we ended up with two such beautiful children.

Days went by and the children grew and we loved them even more then 's changed,ball and festables scheduale was to say very well packed.

But we love our whole and Sango soon became pregnant and had soon moved into the castle with us.

* * *

**_Well there it last review if you want a sequel out any time thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter,_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**


	11. Epolong

Epolong

has now been 13 year's since Kagome and Sesshoumaru's twins Hope,and Maru where have trained them in there every ones surprise Hope has miko powers as well.

They won the war they had been twins are full blooded dog thouhgt Hope has miko has got matted with the princess of the northe has turned into a demon and ,moved to the northern castle.

Everything has been very busy at the and Souta have never went back to there time and so forth sealed up the well after she made her un selfish wish on the Shickon Jewel.

Sango and Miroku have had 6 children of there own.4 boys and 2 are living at the castle.

**_Ok everyone there it is.A preview to the sequel.I do not know when I will publish it.I am going to try and get it up before title for it will be_**

**_The Miko and the Demon Lord The Sequel_**

**_So please watch for it.I would like to thank all of my loaly readers and you all for loving this story as much as I since this story is complete and the sequel wouldn't be out for a while here are some storys of mine you could read while you are wating_**

**_More Than A Feeling_**

**_sesshy/kags_**

**_Our Special Someone_**

**_/oc_**

**_The Princess and the Demon Lord_**

**_sesshy/oc_**

**_Some Ways to Know you watch Inuyasha to much_**

**_Some Ways to Know you watch Inuyahsa to much 2_**

**_So there you check them Our Special Someone is co wrote by my BFF Chibi's are please go check out her storys they are the best,_**

**_Till next time Your Author and Friend_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**


End file.
